She's Mine
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Anime Rule 63. She is Beautiful. She is Magnificent. She is Perfect. She is MY Little Sister. She is MY Princess. She is MY Goddess. She is MINE! A retelling of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. ElderMaleMiyuki X YoungerFemaleTatsuya.


**Fujin of shadows: Is this on? Is this on? IS THIS FUCKING ON…OH, it's on.**

**Fujin of shadows: Good morning, good evening, I am (insert name here) or better known as fujin of shadows.**

**Fujin of shadows: I am a very simple person. I prefer to lay on my bed and read fanfictions, light novels, or mangas from my laptop to pass up time.**

**Fujin of shadows: I am also an anime fan. My favourite anime is GUNDAM Seed and I like anime with romance theme.**

**Fujin of shadows: Also, my readers, I am a Mahouka fanboy or fanatic. I have fallen in love with Mahouka ever since the day I read the manga. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the manga introduce me to the wonderful world of Mahouka…Shout out to Mangahere and Mangareader.**

**Fujin of shadows: Mahouka is my favourite light novel, manga, and, when it comes in April 4 2014, anime. I fell in love with the pairing TatsuyaxMiyuki, and hope that they end up together when all is said and done.**

**Fujin of shadows: As a fanfiction writer, I am not the best or the worst. In my point of view, I am below average. Still, that does not, would not stop me from showing my love for Mahouka. I've wrote a couple of Mahouka fanfictions and I am delighted to see that others are starting to write Mahouka fanfictions as well. Shout out to those authors.**

**Fujin of shadows: Now, when I woke up and realize that tomorrow is valentine's day, I thought to myself, what should I do to celebrate….**

**Fujin of shadows: A voice screams at me and said: "DO THE UNGODLY! DO THE UNGODLY! DO THE UNGODLY!"**

**Fujin of shadows: Ladies, gentlemen, and others, this is the closest thing I could be to UNGODLY**

**Ladies, Gentlemen, and others, Anime Rule 63 (for any male anime character, a female version must exist, no exceptions)….Let's JAM. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone.**

* * *

**_She's Mine_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

**Shiba Miyuki = ****Shiba Yuki **  


**Shiba Tatsuya = ****Shiba Tayuya**  


* * *

A sixteen year old teen, male, with an extremely pretty face sat up from his bed. His upper body was bare, which revealed a sculpted and athletic body. He let out a soft yawn before looking at the younger woman slumbering beside him. He smiled fondly as he reached towards her to trace the face of the woman with his fingers.

The woman beside him possesses a beauty that was simple, yet elegant.

A beauty so simple that it was breathtakingly elegant. A heart shape face, long eyelashes, skin complexion slightly lighter than an ordinary Japanese woman, long black hair with silver tint that reaches down to her knees, and a slim yet undoubtedly athletic figure that's perfect for modeling sports attires and swimsuits.

Though, if other is to look at her with a single glance, they would merely see her as a woman possessing an above average beauty.

For the teen beside her, the naivety of those around him that could not see or was incapable of seeing her perfection was a Godsend.

Nobody would take her from him.

Nobody would be foolish enough.

When the man started to play with her hair, the woman woke up. This revealed a pair of silvery-blue eyes that was capable of enrapturing anyone.

She tilted her head slightly to her right; her silvery-blue eyes met Arctic blue eyes of the person beside her.

The woman blink several times before giving her companion a beautiful smile that showed off her hidden beauty.

"Morning, Yuki-niisama (Shiba Miyuki)."

The man known as Yuki closed his eyes, relishing the soft, soprano voice that uttered his name, before replying.

"Good Morning, Imouto (Shiba Tatsuya)."

Yuki leaned down and captured the lips of the woman confirmed to be his little sister. The kiss was chaste as Yuki gently removed the blanket that covers the naked body of his little sister. He hovered over her, his hands holding both of her arms over her head as he enjoyed the sight of the beautiful body that belong to his little sister.

She was perfection in his eyes.

"Before we start the day, can I make love with you Hime?" Yuki inquired as he started planting kisses from her cheeks all the way down to her slender neck.

The woman beneath him let out a soft moan.

She did not reply and merely parted her legs, revealing her sex to her brother.

Yuki took that as a confirmation.

Their day began similar to the way their day ended yesterday.

As partners in a forbidden dance that no siblings should ever partake.

_**(Break)**_

Shiba Yuki does not dislike women.

In fact, he respects them and acknowledges their importance and significance to the world.

After all, he had a beautiful mother that he loves irrevocably regardless of the sins that she committed when she was still among the living, especially the sins that she committed upon his treasure.

That said, he was annoyed with women, especially those who would fawned over him for his appearance.

He was an Adonis. Shiba Yuki is a person that can only be describe as an Adonis. Arctic blue eyes capable of ensnaring anyone with a single look, high cheekbones, pale skin complexion that does not look unhealthy and merely accentuated his unnatural good looks, and short bluish-black hair swept-back with a single strand hanging down his face.

The uniform that he was wearing is incapable of hiding his lean and athletic built. In fact, the uniform suits him perfectly, giving him a professional look which matches the cold yet welcoming expression that he wore at the moment.

And the way he presented himself, the way he carried himself, the aura the he projects was that of a nobleman, an aristocrat, a prince of an empire.

Shiba Yuki is, without a doubt, an Adonis.

And this annoyed him a lot considering that everyone around him was looking at him with varying looks in their eyes.

Boys were looking at him with jealousy in their eyes but the awe is still there. Yuki would have wanted, would have preferred them to hate him. It would be easy dealing with them if they hated him.

Most of the girls in the auditorium on the other hand were eyeing him with uncontained lust and want, with some even salivating at the very sight of him.

Yuki might respect women, but some women simply disgust him.

They lust for him for his appearance. They wanted him as a trophy so that they could brag to their friends that they were able to have someone like him.

It was disgusting.

Unfortunately, he was used to it. He could no longer count the number of girls that have confessed to him in the past, could no longer count the number of love letters that he receives throughout his life.

It was tiring but he would endure.

After all, the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with was already his.

He looked at the upper part of the auditorium.

She was there, his princess, sitting in the center, looking at him and only him.

This made him happy for her gaze did not stray away from him.

Taking a deep breath, he gave the orientation address to the new students of First High School, a responsibility given to him considering that he was the Freshman Representative.

A title that should have been given to his princess, a title that rightly belongs to his princess.

_**(Break)**_

The address ended without much fanfare and Yuki was able to ignore the applause given to him by those in the auditorium.

The applause range from courtesy to overzealous.

"How pedestrian." Yuki muttered under his breath while giving a small, courteous bow.

He then stood upright and was ready to vacate the stage, with a single minded intention of rendezvousing with his beloved little sister, going home, sharing a meal with her, and then, if she permits it, another love making session.

A wrench was thrown to his simple plan when he senses a person walking towards him from behind. The said person seemed to have the intention of speaking to him.

"Shiba-kun, well done."

Yuki wanted to ignore the person but the politeness that his mother drilled into him forced him to face the person and reply in kind. Sometimes, doing the polite thing was aggravating.

Yuki noticed that the person that approached him was female and she was of short stature, standing at the height 155cm. She was a petite lady with good proportions. Her limbs were long for someone her size and her chest is also large in proportion to her size.

If there was one thing that came to Yuki's mind when he caught glimpsed of her face, an elfish princess came to mind.

9 out of 10 men that would look at her would be captivated by her.

Yuki was an exception.

The person before her was beautiful, no point denying that, but he was already in love and in his eyes, the person that he loves was the most beautiful woman in the world.

So with the desire of leaving immediately, he reply with a polite and courteous tone. "I appreciate the compliment…" Yuki trailed off, not knowing what to call the woman that addressed him.

Seeing this, the woman introduced herself. "Pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi." The woman in front of him introduced herself with an accommodating smile.

Yuki nodded, not showing the surprised that the woman predicted him to have, and Yuki did his best to not show the immediate hostility that rose within his chest.

"I am Shiba Yuki." Out of courtesy, Yuki introduced himself with a court bow.

"That was a wonderful speech that you gave." Mayumi complimented with a gentle tone, her very presence eluding her beauty and her grace.

Again, if it was another male, they would have been overwhelmed by her. Yuki was different.

"Thank you." Yuki replied calmly before walking passed Mayumi. In Yuki's mind, the woman before him was nothing more than a hurdle, an annoyance that he needed to get past in order to return to the side of his beloved.

"You gave a wonderful speech." Not minding his blunt display of rudeness or ignoring his desire to remove himself from the stage and be elsewhere, Mayumi pressed on and continued. "We swear to grow together in all areas within the school premises." Mayumi quoted a portion of his speech, playfulness evident in her voice.

Yuki stopped in mid-stride after hearing that before turning his attention back to Mayumi. He forcibly fought the impatience that he was feeling at the moment.

"That was quite the mix of suggestive words." Mayumi said with an enamored wink.

Again, Yuki was unaffected by Mayumi's charms.

"Though this is magic high school, a curriculum with an emphasis of cultivating Magic talent is something that I consider repulsive." Yuki replied with an aggravated sigh. "Regardless of the level of talent one has, without skill and finesse, that talent is wasted." Yuki stated passionately before looking over the president.

He cursed lightly under his breath when he saw a crowd approaching his general direction. "President, I shall be going now." Yuki gave a quick bow before walking away from the crowd.

He did not desire to be caught in a conversation with plebeians if he could avoid it.

"You have a little sister, am I correct, Shiba-kun?" Mayumi asked as she walked several paces behind him.

If there was a soft spot for Yuki, that would be it. He slowed down his pace and allowed Mayumi to walk beside him, which inadvertently allowed the crowd to catch up to them.

The announcement of him having a little sister seemed to reverberate in the crowd.

"Yes I do, so I hope you pardon my inelegance and my improper behavior but I really should be meeting up with her." Seeing that piece of information was out of the bag, Yuki did not bother hiding his desire to be with his princess.

"Do you mind if I accompany you then?" Mayumi inquired hopefully. "She is quite a hot topic among the instructors."

With that single sentence, Yuki's attention and focus was now focused on Mayumi.

Ignoring the whisperings of the crowd, the whispers that voiced their desire to see his treasure, he spoke specifically to Mayumi. "Do you know much about my Hime?" Only a fool would miss the possessiveness and protectiveness in his voice.

Mayumi smiled, moved by the love Yuki has for his little sister. "Shiba Tayuya." Yuki's eyes widening for a second was Mayumi's indication that she got the name right. "She's quite a topic of discussion for the teachers at the moment. Her average mark across all her paper tests was 96%. Especially in the areas of magic theory and magic engineering, the average mark amongst the qualifiers was 70% but he got full marks for both! Those scores were unprecedented, so I was rather intrigued."

Mayumi then smiled knowing that Yuki would now be more agreeable. "Yuki-san is amazing but so is she."

'_Finally!'_ The joy that Yuki felt from hearing some praise for his little sister was overwhelming. He was so overwhelmed that he gave Mayumi a genuine smile.

Because of his good looks, the simple smile was enough to even take Mayumi aback, a small blush coloring her cheeks while the females in the crowd swoon.

"Thank you, I am happy that someone of your caliber can see and acknowledge the greatness of my little sister." The voice in which he said those words was so suave that Mayumi had to take a step back to compose herself.

'_Wow, they must really be close.'_ Mayumi thought with a knowing smile.

***COUGH***

Mayumi's glanced over her shoulders, to see her vice president standing behind her. He has a peeved expression while eyeing Yuki critically.

Yuki ignored him as he finally caught a glimpsed of the object of his desires.

"President, the main issue at hand." The Vice President reminded her calmly.

Mayumi could only frown at her Vice President. "It is inelegant to interrupt."

Further conversation was interrupted when Yuki increase his pace to break away from her and the crowd that was following her.

"HIME!" Yuki called out cheerfully as he took several giant strides towards his angel. "Sorry that I kept you waiting, Hime." Yuki apologized while slightly narrowing his eyes on the two females that his sister was talking to.

One has short and bright reddish-orange hair and distinct facial features that were undoubtedly influence by foreign genes. From her appearance alone, Yuki had an impression that she was a lively person.

The other girl was a timid-looking girl who wears eyeglasses, which is strange considering that because of the advancement of technology vision correction procedure was widespread and cheap.

Yuki, out of habit, stood in front of his little sister. At the moment, the youngest Shiba had her long hair tied into two spiky buns with two long locks framing her face. This downgraded her beauty quite a bit.

Shiba Tayuya was a beautiful girl but her beauty was both subtle and complicated. If there was an exact word to describe her beauty, pure would be it. At certain times, when she presented herself as she is without applying anything on herself and without tying her hair, her beauty that can dazzle anyone regardless of gender would appear.

But if she applies anything on herself, her beauty would merely be downgraded significantly.

"Yuki-niisama," Tayuya's voice was silent and passive, yet for Yuki, her voice was music to his ears. "These are my classmates, Chiba Erica and Shibata Mizuki. They are most pleasing."

Yuki, out of reflex, gave them an appraising look. In the past, many girls have tried to befriend his beloved for the single purpose of getting close to him or dating him. Of course, his little sister was smart enough to not fall for the tricks of those wenches but he just did not want his little sister to deal with the annoyance.

Yuki was pleased when the two merely looked at her without anything akin to fawning or swooning in their eyes.

"Good day, Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am Shiba Yuki. I'm also a freshman just like my Hime here." Yuki introduced himself politely.

"I am Shibata Mizuki. I am also a freshman; I look forward to be in your care." There was meekness and shyness in her voice, but not out of the fact that she was speaking to a person that can only be describe as an Adonis, but because he was naturally shy and meek.

"Nice to meet you. You can just call me Erika. Can I call you Yuki?" An overly familiar and forward introduction as well as a blunt request with an unfazed and strong tone of voice. Like Mizuki, it appears that she was also not affected by Yuki's Adonis-like good looks.

"Yes, please do. It'll be hard to distinguish between my sister and me from our family name." Yuki allowed. He now officially approved his little sister's choice of friends.

"Please call me Erica as well. Calling me Chiba makes me feel stuffy." Erica said with a bright, vibrant smile.

"Please call me Mizuki as well." Miyuki hurriedly follow through.

As Yuki conversed with the two, he was also listening to the reaction of the crowd that followed him.

Yuki did not care at the fact that they were displeased that he brushed them off in favor of Course 2 students.

What Yuki cared about was how the crowd seemed to degrade his beloved little sister.

"Ah, is that the sister?"

"She looks like a doll." At the moment, Tayuya wore an expressionless face and her eyes looked very cold and empty.

"She's a weed."

"Eh, seriously."

"So, a top brother and a failure for a sister."

"It must be embarrassing for him to be in the same school as her."

Yuki had heard enough.

A twisted expression of rage marred Yuki's face and the outside of the auditorium suddenly became extremely cold, which was felt by everyone as most of them wrapped their arms around their bodies.

Yuki was at the process of turning around to dispose of those who had dared insult his precious treasure, but his rage was calmed when he felt two soft mounds being pressed on his right arm.

"They are not worth your time." The voice of his little sister successfully calmed him down, his rage disappearing as he looked at the pleading look that his sister was giving him.

Those eyes that were usually empty and expressionless will only have light if they are directed at him.

Yuki reigned in his magic before wrapping an arm around his sister's waists. He pulled her close to him before giving the two girls in front of him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but may we continue this conversation some other time." Yuki then gave the onlookers behind him a chilly look that promises death. "I am afraid that if I stay here, I would go on a rampage, and I think the majority of the students in this school would prefer this place to not be submerged in an ice age." The cold rage in his voiced was evident and it was clear that he was doing his best to contain his anger.

Without waiting for an answer, Tayuya led her brother away from everyone.

Erica and Mizuki looked at the two in bafflement yet they understood that the current atmosphere was not ideal for making friends thanks to the comments of the onlookers who could not keep their comment to themselves.

Mayumi looked at the two apologetically before giving her Vice president a glare that made the boy flinch. "Next time, Hattori-kun, make sure that the people that you are going to gather have tact!" Mayumi scolded him before walking passed him.

The crowd parted like the red sea to give way to the Student Council President of First High.

_**(Break)**_

Tayuya led her big brother away from the source of his aggravation to a secluded area in First High, an alley way between the library and the auditorium.

With the use of her sight, she was able to conclude that no one would be able see them in this area. The cameras could not reach them and the place was secluded enough that it was hidden from plain sight.

Using her sight again to take an overview of the area and double checking that no one would interrupted them for a while, Tayuya closed the distance between her and her big brother and enveloped him in an embrace, her slender arms wrapped around his waist and her head pressed upon his chest.

What remain of Yuki's anger disappeared as the warmth of his beloved little sister reached him to his very core.

Yuki took several deep breaths while putting both of his hands over her shoulders.

"I apologize that I acted in such an unsightly manner in front of you." Yuki spoke in a hush tone.

Tayuya merely tighten her hold around the waist of her brother. "Your apology is not needed. I am happy that my big brother would be angry for my well being." Tayuya replied, her apathetic tone was filled with warmth and fondness. "But you should not have been angry. Their words do not affect me. Their words do not have meaning. The only words that has meaning to me will come from your lips. The one person, the only person who I can love is you. The only person that I value is you. The only person who matters to me is you." Tayuya proclaimed passionately, her empty eyes filled with solemnest that can move mountains.

Those words from her filled Yuki with warmth and joy. The devotion that she has for him, he would not trade that for the world.

"My feelings for you is similar." Yuki replied as he released the hair of his sister from their restraints. Her knee-length hair fluidly fell to her back all the way to her knees. "You alone are everything to me and when the day comes, I will give you this world."

Tayuya shook her head as she slightly parted from him. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist but she was now looking at him. "You allowed me to stay by your side. That is enough."

Yuki did not say anything else as he merely slid his hands to the back of her head and pulled her to his chest. Tayuya snuggled on his chest while Yuki wrapped an arm around her back.

The siblings stayed in this position for several minutes as they enjoyed, relished the comfort that they provided for each other.

A dangerous thought was looming inside of Yuki's mind as the pleasant feeling of his little sister's presence intoxicated him beyond recovery.

'_No, my Goddess, this is not enough. This is far from enough. You deserve the world and I will give you the world. A Goddess should rule the insects beneath her. All should worship you like I worship you. When the day comes, you will sit on a throne so glorious that the world would be force to acknowledge you and your greatness.'_ The gentle expression that Yuki had was marred with a twisted expression as he held her little sister in his arms with the intention of never letting her go.

_**(Break)**_

It was late in the afternoon when the Shiba siblings returned to their home.

There was no one to welcome them, which the two preferred.

The house, which vastly exceeded the average in size, appeared to be inhabited by just Yuki and Tayuya.

Yuki returned to his room immediately upon arrival and took off his uniform.

He was calm now and the rage that he felt just hours ago was now merely a memory. To have his sister in his arms was truly the best way for his rage to disappear.

Yuki discarded his blazer in disgust and glared at it as if he wanted it to combust.

He really didn't want to think that such a 'makeshift mantle' could affect him that much, but after taking off the blazer that was intentionally fashioned to look "different," he felt a little lighter. He clicked his tongue.

It was annoying, so fucking annoying.

High School was supposed to be the best years of his and his sister's lives.

Yet, the start of their high school was anything but pleasant.

He was ripped away from her due to an ineffective way of valuing the worth of a magician.

It was annoying.

In magic alone, his sister was the best. Her talents surpass even his and the power that she has within her fingertips is endless.

And yet, she was downgraded to a reserve, a position that was so below her stature it wasn't even funny.

"Trashes, the lot of them." Yuki cursed silently while trying his best to calm his nerves. He did not want to burden his beloved with his emotional turmoil.

And yet, it seems that the world was against him as the communication terminal in his room rang.

He glanced at the caller and the temperature in his room, in the entire house lowered significantly.

Gritting his teeth and reigning in his anger, he answered the call. "What do you want?" The displeasure in his voice was evident and tangible.

"[Is that the way you would talk to your father?]"

"No, but this is the manner in which I would talk to the man who cheated on my mother and spat on her grave by marrying a rift-raft six months after her death." Yuki replied, his anger renewed with new vigor. "Again, what do you want?"

There was absolute silence in the other line before his father spoke. "[I just called to congratulate you for being accepted in first high school. Sayuri also extends her congratulations.]"

That left a bitter taste in Yuki's mouth. "I hope you can pardon me for not feeling all that great hearing that from you and from that rift-raft." Yuki said coldly. "Speaking of which, have you extended your congratulations to Hime yet?"

"[Are you still that persistent about her?]" When he received no answer, he continued. "[There is no need for that. That 'thing' is just a guardian.]"

The pure rage that Yuki felt at that moment after hearing those could not be measured or comprehended.

"You know," Yuki began coolly. "The only reason, the one reason that you are still breathing in and out is because Hime does not want me to dirty my hands with your blood but put this in your mind, engrave this in your head. Once Hime decided that dealing with you becomes too troublesome, I'll be the first in your doorstep ready to end your worthless existence." He was shaking in rage as he resisted the urge to crush the phone in his hands.

"Don't ever call this number ever again." Yuki told him coldly. "I have no father!" Yuki spat before throwing the phone to one of the walls of his room, shattering it.

He stormed out of his room, a single destination in mind.

_**(Break)**_

Tayuya sat in the edge of her bed.

Her uniform was discarded in her cabinet.

Her indoor clothes were neatly folded in the corner.

Moments ago, she was at the process of putting on her indoor clothes but the rage that she felt from her elder brother halted her actions.

He was enraged. The rage that he felt back in school was nothing compare to the rage that he was felling at the moment.

Tayuya knew that it would take more than a hug to calm him now.

That is why she was naked as the day she was born, awaiting for her elder brother to arrive.

The door slowly opened and Yuki entered her room.

They looked at each other for a single second. Their eyes met and Tayuya merely nodded. She extended both of her arms, motioning him to come to her.

Yuki closed his eyes before closing the door. Using his magic, he closed the blinds in his little sister's room.

Yuki approached his little sister, discarding his clothes until he was equally naked as his little sister.

His sculpted body was in display. He wasn't overly muscular, but his abs and shoulders were well defined.

Yuki looked at his younger sister with suppress lust.

Her hair was down which showcase her rare beauty in front of him and him alone.

Her naked body shined with the afternoon light and she could not help but admire the perfect figure of his beloved.

The distance between them disappeared.

_**(Break)(Yuki POV)**_

She was so beautiful.

I slid my body next to hers, intentionally pressing my cock against her as I laid her on her bed. I planted my lips firmly on hers and kissed her in a way that was not too soft, but not too firm. I slid my right hand through her hair to the back of her neck and held her in place as I gently massaged her lips with my own. Her lips are so full and soft. They're some of my favorite things to feast on.

While we kissed, I slid my hands around her waist to the small of her back and pulled her closer so I could feel her breasts against my chest. Hime wrapped her arms around my neck, giving herself to me, surrendering herself to me.

How someone so powerful like her yield herself to me so readily, I do not know but I will do my best to show her that I am the only man for her, that he does not need anyone other than me in her life.

I kissed her more passionately as I felt her tongue searching for mine. We both moan into the kiss as we relish the lips of the other.

How many times have we kissed? It doesn't matter for I am addicted to her lips for life.

I broke the kiss as I started caressing her body; I smoothed my palm over her legs, her stomach and finally, her breasts. She moaned softly as I firmly pushed her breasts together and rolled her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. Her breasts were amazing. It is perfect, not too big, not too small, it was perfect as it seemingly fits into my hands.

She moaned from my touch and I could not help but feel drawn to the beauty that she possess as she reacts to my touch.

My Hime, regardless of the situation, was always calm and compose, she is emotionless and expressionless at times, yet, whenever I touch her, she gives me a sight so beautiful than I could not help but take her over and over until my lust for her is sated.

I kissed her on the lips again as I slid one hand downwards so that I could feel her smooth cunt and I couldn't believe just how slick it was.

I started to nibble my way down Hime's body. I stopped at her breasts and kissed around each one, avoiding her nipples for a while as I teased her relentlessly. Then I finally took one nipple between my lips and the other between my fingers. Hime arched her back and moaned as I savored her firm nipples. Once I'd gotten my fill, I continued down her body, past her belly and to her hips, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. I kissed her inner thighs and worked my way back up to her pussy, savoring every inch of skin as I went.

I gently kissed the smooth skin of her vulva, working all around it and being very careful not to make contact with her labia. I kissed her soft landing strip and then slowly slid my tongue up the length of her pussy, tasting her essence and making her squirm. I stopped at her clit and slowly began to swirl my tongue around it. I lubricated a finger in her wetness and slipped it inside, working it against her G Spot as I massaged her clit with my tongue. My little sister's breathing was getting ragged, and she was pressing herself against my hand and face. It wasn't too much longer before she took a deep breath and started to convulse against me.

She shook and moaned in one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever had. I released myself from her and looked at her. She was panting and taking deep breaths. She looked so vulnerable.

She only allowed herself to be vulnerable at my presence.

The look of vulnerability that she has fueled my libido.

It's time for me to take her.

I lubricated my cock with her essence that remained in my hand. Just the feeling of her nectar coating my cock was enough to make me feel ecstasy.

She looked at me as she composed herself and smiled as she parted her legs to show me her glistening sex.

She was inviting me.

I have no reason to reject her.

I gently positioned my cock in front of her entrance before slowly plunging myself into her.

I was careful as I entered her inch by inch, closing my eyes as per inch that I entered her, the pleasure that I felt intensified a hundred folds. I could feel that I broke her hymen as the covers beneath us were stained with her blood. Hime was able to block the pain that she felt as I took her virginity for what seems like the hundredth time but she still felt pain as she grasped the bed sheets tightly while her face remained expressionless.

Hime loves me so much. She loves me so much that after every time we make love, she heals herself and make herself a virgin again to allow me to take her virginity again. She endures the same pain over and over every time we make love in order to show me the devotion that she has for me. She does not even show me the pain that she felt as I took her virginity for the tenth time this month.

I am deeply moved and touched by this, and thus, I would make sure that every time we make love, pleasure for her would be a guarantee.

My pleasure is second only to hers!

After half a minute, my eight inch cock was now fully sheathed inside of her cunt.

I let out a moan of pleasure as her inner walls clench my cock tightly like a vice, massaging it in such a way that I a shiver of ecstasy run up my spine. Entering her alone felt so good that I almost cum, but I controlled myself.

Hime's pleasures comes first.

My pleasure is the lowest priority every time we are in bed. I reminded myself as I looked at her.

Hime is smilling at me, a coy and playful smile etched on her lips as I felt her slender legs wrapping themselves around my waist before she forcibly pulled me towards her.

I inadvertently thrust into her.

She moaned lightly as my head fell to her shoulder.

She nibbled my ear before whispering in the most seductive way possible. "Make love to me."

I obeyed my Goddess.

I started out slow. I gradually thrust into her as I want to relish this wonderful feeling of being one with my little sister. I thrust into her slowly, enjoying each thrust as I plow deeper and deeper within her with each thrust.

My Hime's arms were wrapped around the back of my head as she nibbled on my lips.

I claimed her lips as I gradually increase my pace. The pleasure that I felt from the friction of my cock rubbing her inner walls was beyond compare and the feeling of her inner walls massaging and gripping my cock was beyond nirvana.

The feeling of pleasure overrode my mind and in no time, I am now pistoning in and out of her cunt. The pleasure that I felt was beyond comprehensible and my beloved was also feeling it.

She was grasping and moaning loudly, which was muffled by my lips covering hers. We were kissing erratically, our tongues dueling each other for dominance, dancing in each other's mouths as they explore the domain of the other. Both of us were moaning loudly and wildly which vibrated in our kiss, increasing the feeling of bliss and pleasure that we felt in our kiss.

I could feel my cock stiffening and growing as I could feel my release nearing.

I remove my lips from hers which allowed my little sister to moan and cry blissfully and madly to her heart's content from the pleasure that she was feeling from me.

This also allowed me to growl like an animal from the pleasure that I am receiving from her.

From what remained of my sanity and will, I concentrated everything I have to plow deeper and deeper into her. I wanted to give my Hime everything I had. She deserves nothing less.

I looked at her and I was happy to see that she has a blissful and pleasurable expression across her face.

She was enjoying my touch as much as I enjoy touching her.

That alone gives me fulfillment.

I thrust deeper and deeper into her, faster and faster with each thrust, and I did my best to ignore the dripping wetness that surrounds my cock, but I could feel that I am close.

The same could be said for my princess as she suddenly clamped her legs tightly around my waist before wrapping her arms around my neck and forcibly covering her mouth with mine.

I could feel her scream in this kiss as she climax hard.

She did not release me as I felt my cock quiver. With one final thrust, I released every ounce of my seed in her.

I collapsed to her side and Hime held me close to her, her lips covering mine.

We kissed sloppily as we enjoyed the afterglow of our sex. I did not make a move to remove my manhood from her as being inside of her was just ecstasy.

In turn, to show that she felt the same, she did not move away from me and continued kissing and nibbling my lips.

She was so beautiful.

She was so magnificent.

She was so perfect.

She's mine.

* * *

_**A/N: THIS STORY IS Dedicated To my theory that Miyuki would not be able to contain herself if she is male and Tatsuya is female…. **_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW **_


End file.
